Its Just A Kiss 2
by Love X1X
Summary: Will would have died before he let anyone find out he was a 21 year old virgin. But someone did find out! And of all people why HIM? Not only was he responsible for Will's embarrassing status but he also took Will's virginity! Now it seems that its all smooth sailing...or is it? There's still trouble for the King and his Prince. Doubly so when a familiar face comes to visit.
1. Trouble

**A/N:- Hello everyone. Here is the beginning of part two. Hope you like it as much as the first.**

**My ideas and imagination I own...everything else I don't.**

* * *

"_Mmmm….ahhh_….s-slow down…._oh god!_"

"No can do."

Will was on the edge. Sonny was driving him crazy with deep hard thrusts. His body felt like it was on fire and he was so close. Sonny thrust his hips faster and Will grabbed hold of the pillow in front of him.

"..._Aaaahh_…._** AH!**_" Will was coming and coming hard.

"_Urgh_….So _tight_…You're clamping down on me…_**AH!**_"

Sonny exploded deep inside Will. Both men collapsed onto the bed, Sonny sprawled out on top of Will, still hard and still buried inside the blonde. It was his new favourite place to be.

"Mmmm….."

"Hey pull out. We both already came." Will was exhausted.

"I thought I was suppose to demonstrate my prowess Will." Sonny kissed Will shoulder

"But I've reached my limit. If we do another round of _**that**_ my ass would burst."

"We wouldn't want that would we? What would I do with you?"

Sonny sighed and slowly pulled out of Will, making him shudder at the action. Will still felt as if a rod was stuffed inside his ass.

"What 'what would I do with you'!? You already did me good!"

"But I just barely whet my appetite….I want more."

"Shut up…"

Will blushed as he rolled onto his back. This was humiliating. He hoped no one found out about this. What had he done to deserve this? He had known Sonny for six years now. Sonny used to snatch any girl Will had his eye on. This time he even snatched Will himself!

He had allowed Sonny to have him once and Sonny had gotten addicted. Now they did it every day.

Sonny lay on top of Will, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Before long he was kissing the blonde's shoulder then peppering kisses down across his chest to his nipples. He started to grind his hips against Will's.

Will reached up and placed slightly trembling hands on Sonny's shoulders and pushed Sonny off him. He was close to giving in.

"Get off me."

"Mood killer," Sonny grumbled, pouting.

"What mood?" Will sat up on the bed.

"What mood you dare ask!?"

Sonny sat up behind Will and hugged him close.

"I love you." He gently nipped Will ear with his teeth. Will shivered.

"How many times have I told you? I'm head over heels for you."

"How should I know? I lost track long ago."

_Every time after we finish having sex he always grumbles about something_, Will thought. What more could he want?

Sonny sighed he guess he still had some work to do.

"I guess I'll just have to live with it." He tightened his hold on Will.

What? What was Sonny going on about? And why was he so clingy? Didn't they just have sex? Sonny was hard to figure out.

A loud growl startled Will. He grabbed his stomach.

"You wore me out! Now I'm hungry but I don't feel like cooking."

"I'll get take out." Sonny got off the bed and stood beside it.

"Really? Yes!"

"I'll get the chicken dish you like from Chez Rouge. My treat."

"You know me so well."

"Of course," Sonny said as he walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Thanks dude."

"Anytime." Sonny disappeared into the bathroom.

"He really does know me well."

If this isn't pampering he didn't know what was. It was a great feeling. But…shouldn't he go back to his own apartment someday? He had been living full time with Sonny; not that he was complaining . He loved it there even if he was still struggling with what was happening.

* * *

Sonny stood out in the street and looked up at his apartment building. He hadn't realised until now; he was the devoted type. He smiled and started walking.

* * *

Will walked across campus, a smile on his face, towards The Green, a small park like area on the west side of the university, next to the library, with small trees and flower bushes. There were benches dotted around and there was a paved path winding through it. It had two entrances and was enclosed on two sides by brick walls.

The day was sunny and bright and filled Will with warmth. Will nodded to a few people and a group of girls as he passed by. He walked over to where the guys were standing around, casually chatting. Olli spotted him first.

"Hey Prince, we've been waiting. We had to start without you."

"Sorry…my bad."

Will sat on the stone bench that was against the wall, leaned forward and took the notebook T handed him to look over the plans so far.

"Hey Prince. You seem to be in a very good mood lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Things must be going well for you and your girlfriend."

"Say what..?!"

"Don't play dumb. You can't hide those tell-tale hickeys all over you."

Will looked down to where Chad was pointing and gasped. He could see down the neck of his top. His baby blue fitted v-necked sweater revealed various pink spots at the top of his chest. He hadn't even noticed. When had Sonny…?

"I had no idea…"

"You didn't notice?! Man you could be slow sometimes. However its totally understandable why she did it."

"Huh?" Will was puzzled by T's statement.

"Come on! She needs to mark her territory to warn off other females. You are the 'Prince' after all."

Was that what _this_ was for? He couldn't very well tell them he didn't have a girlfriend now could he?

A clamour came from the other side of The Green and they all looked over to see what was happening. Sonny was walking along the low hedge looking cool as ever in a light weight cream jacket over a dark blue shirt and blue wash jeans.

"Oh it's King….Look at that no one's going up to him. The girls always just follow him with their eyes whenever he's passing by. It's that aura of his."

"Well excuse me for being so irrelevant…" Will muttered.

The boys looked back with sheepish faces to their friend.

"We didn't mean it like that! You two are on par. King's charm lies in his aloofness and yours lies in your popularity."

Will smirked. "Well when you put it _that_ way…."

The boys sighed in relief at not having upset Will and chuckled at his comment. They were interrupted by a small group of girls.

"Umm….excuse us….Prince? Can we…ask you something?"

The short haired brunette seemed to be the spokesperson for the group.

"Does…King have a…_steady_ girlfriend?"

A few people nearby perked up at the question. It seemed everyone wanted an answer to this particular query. Will's face completely changed. His smile was gone. Did he really have to answer this?

"Why are you asking me? Why don't you ask Sonny?"

"No way! We can't."

The girls looked at Will in shock. Talk directly to the King? No way! That was totally out of the question.

Dario looked at Will thoughtfully. He had always been wondering something, after only meeting Will at university.

"You know I've always wondered something…"

Will turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"How did you two end up being close friends?"

"Us?"

"Yeah…I've wondered that too." Ollie and Angelo nodded in agreement.

"Oh well…I think…I think it was during our first year of high school…our class was deciding where to go on our field trip. As usual he just stood there, acting cool, not saying a word."

* * *

_Sixteen pairs of eyes looked nervously between the two boys standing near the back of the classroom. Maybe they should do something? William Horton and Jackson Kiriakis didn't exactly get along but they needed the __**whole**__ class to vote and Will was the only one brave enough to talk to the brooding teenager._

"_Oi Kiriakis! Get over here and vote!"_

_Sonny Kiriakis turned and glared at the blonde boy. Who was he to talk to him like that?_

"_I don't answer to you so get lost!"_

"_Get lost?!"_

_Will could not believe the audacity of the tall teen. Everyone was trying to be reasonable except him. What was his problem? Without thinking Will shoved Sonny. Sonny shoved back and a fight ensued._

_Mr Collins walked into the rowdy classroom ready to begin his history lesson and found a full blown fight in progress._

"_You two! Principals office…__**NOW**__!"_

* * *

"And that's how it all started."

"…._That's_ how you two became close?"

A few girls stood in a daze. "We got to hear King's story!"

Will looked on incredulously. Were they serious? He and Sonny could have seriously hurt each other back then. Good thing there was no permanent damage. But now that Will thought about it, ever since that fight Sonny was never afraid to show his true self in front of him. He smiled to himself. Wow.

Will was brought out of his reverie by a grating voice. The short haired brunette had spoken again but this time she seemed more determined to get an answer.

"Why wouldn't you tell us? We want to know who King's girlfriend is!"

Another girl, a blonde with a pixie cut and a cute face tried to intervene, as it seemed the first girl was getting on Prince's nerves.

"We noticed that King hasn't gone home with a girl during the parties lately….and this is the 'King' we are speaking of…so we were wondering….you know…"

Will inwardly sighed. The only reason for that was because Sonny no longer had time to go bed girls. He was doing Will every day! But Will couldn't say _**that**_. He sighed. Even if Sonny did have a girlfriend he couldn't and wouldn't tell _these_ girls. They'd just stalk the girl to death.

"So what do you know Prince?"

"I plead the fifth."

"What?! How cruel! So you do know!"

Will looked up in surprise. The brunette's shrill voice had gotten louder and she had taken a step towards him. Another girl next to her looked annoyed as well as close to tears. Jeez!

"Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"Why _should_ I tell you anything?"

* * *

Sonny had stopped next to the entrance to The Green to check his phone. He looked up when he heard murmurs from a few people going past him.

"What's going on over there? They're circling the Prince."

He looked in the direction other people were looking and saw Will surrounded by girls. His gaze turned icy as jealousy darkened his features. Dammit! People always gathered around Will like flies, especially girls. Shit! When will he learn?

* * *

"_Ah…ah…ah…_"

Will lay flat on his back as Sonny roughly thrust into him.

"H-hey…stop it…."

Sonny paused briefly and looked down at Will in disbelief. What?

"You want me to stop?"

"Don't…not s-so _hard_…it hurts…stop it…"

Sonny was instantly contrite. He hadn't meant to hurt Will.

"My bad, sorry."

He leaned in and kissed Will, deepening the kiss as he began to move again slower and deeper this time, causing Will's back to arch and toes to curl in pleasure.

"_Nnn…Mmmm….Mmmm…_."

* * *

Hours later Will lay spent in the middle of the big bed. Damn he could hardly move. HE turned his head to look at Sonny sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to him.

"I am beat! We didn't even get fully undressed before you started this marathon. Why are you being so clingy?"

Silence greeted his question and Will frowned. What was up with Sonny today? He watched as Sonny took a sip of water from one of the two bottles on the side table next to the bed.

"What's wrong? You are very quiet today."

Sonny wiped his mouth and then turned to look at Will. He paused before he said anything. His heart always skipped a beat when he looked into those baby blues.

"Fine I won't beat around the bush."

He looked deep into those eyes that had captivated him from day one and asked the question that had been on his mind lately.

"Will…how do you feel about me?"

"Huh?"

Ok that was not what Will expected. Sonny had caught him off guard. Sonny continued.

"You already know that I love you. What about you?"

Will was taken aback by the question. He sat up on the bed, cross legged His mind had gone blank. How _did_ he feel about Sonny?

Sonny looked at Will a little bothered but more than a little uneasy now. Why wasn't Will answering him?

"Will…? Why won't you tell me?"

Will looked down at the bed. What should he say?

"Will?"

"It's not that I won't answer you…its just…I can't."

"What?"

"…I'm still not sure…"

"Then…why do you…why do you _keep_ having sex with me?"

This was too much for him right now. His defences sprang up. Will answered without thinking.

"Well that's a dumb question. I do it because it feels good."

Wait…what? Was Will serious?

"So it's just been about sex for you?"

"What else is there?"

Sonny snapped. _**WHAT THEY HELL?!**_ Was this for real? Was _Will _for real? Sonny could NOT believe this! This was a joke right?

Sonny calmly got up, gathered his clothes and started to get dressed. Will looked up in surprise. What? What was Sonny doing?

"Sonny…What…why are you mad?"

"I've had _**enough!**_"

"What…Where are you…?"

A stunned Will was talking to an empty room. Will was shocked at the anger he had seen on Sonny's face.

"What is the matter with him? Oh well he'll be back."

But he never did.

* * *

**Oh dear. Will has made Sonny made. What's going to happen now?**


	2. Confessions

**Author's Note:- Sorry, sorry. I got caught up with something.**

**I own nothing but my ideas**

* * *

Will sat at the dining table and looked at the food spread out on the table then at his watch. 7:55 p.m. Again. That bastard Sonny had not come home again! It had been a week since he walked out and Will had heard nothing from him.

"_How do you feel about me?"_

"…_I'm still not sure…"_

Will was still stunned at the sudden question. Sonny had asked that question out of the blue, catching him off guard and like a deer caught in headlights he had blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Then Sonny had stormed out making him feel like a total jerk. Then again…maybe he had been. Sonny was the type of person who faced things head on, no looking back.

But did this mean he had been dumped now? Will rested his head on the cool lacquered wood of the table.

* * *

Sonny sat at the hotel's bar nursing his drink. He sighed again as he looked at the umpteenth 'call me' message from Will. He refused to let himself call Will no matter how badly he wanted to hear his voice. He didn't notice the group of girls that were watching him from the other end of the bar.

* * *

Will was not happy. Sonny hadn't even texted a 'I'm fine' to the many messages he had sent him. He was running around like a mad man trying to figure out where Sonny was hiding himself. He was being completely ignored and that had never happened before. What should he do? Sonny hadn't even been around the university. Where the hell _was_ he?

He had asked his friends but all their responses had been the same. None of them knew where he was and none of them had his phone number, only Will. They were all dumfounded that Will couldn't seem to get a hold of Sonny.

"Maybe he's doing some catching up."

"Catching up?" Will was confused at what Ollie had just said.

"Yeah, you know….He's been…inactive…for a while so maybe he's at some woman's place."

Will had not thought of that. Sonny was devastating gorgeous so of course people would draw that conclusion. But that couldn't be true right? Sonny had said he wouldn't sleep with women anymore, only him. But maybe he had only said that in the heat of the moment. It had hardly been a promise. At that thought, Will's heart contracted painfully.

Will started at the pain. What the hell was that?

Later that night after making dinner that Sonny again didn't show up for, Will lay curled up on the huge bed hugging one of the many pillows. Was Sonny somewhere eating dinner some woman had made? Was he sleeping…with someone else?

"You big liar!" Will clutched miserably at the pillow, burying his face in the soft cotton.

"You said you loved so why won't you come home?"

A familiar scent wafted up his nose. Sonny's scent….Oh god he wanted so badly for Sonny to hold him, to make love to him right now. Will sat up suddenly, his heart racing. What had he just….?

* * *

Excited chatter could be heard around the university. T and Angelo looked at each other as they read the text they had just received. Was this for real? They hurried outside and headed for The Green. They spotted Will right away and walked over to the reclining blonde.

"The whole school is abuzz Prince….'Contact me if you see King'…. How many texts did you send?"

"Two hundred."

_Two hundred? Wow, really?_ _Damn!_ Ollie could not believe Will's vast connections.

Will went back to reading the replies he had gotten from his texts.

**- Saw him at the Twilight Bar. Heard he goes there after 9 -**

**- …He's always surrounded by women like he has his own personal harem… -**

The hand that held the phone trembled. This was not happening. So Sonny was on the prowl? Will slowly got to his feet.

Angelo and T glanced over at Will and froze. They had never seen Will like this before. He looked furious and the air seemed to crackle with it.

"Uhhh….umm…Prince? What's…what's wrong?"

"_**Nothing**_."

That growl didn't sound like nothing but they decided not to risk it. Frankly they were a little scared right now. They watched Will walk away.

"Damn….I think Prince is losing it…"

"Mmm…I've never seen him so angry."

* * *

The bartender shook his head at the familiar scene before him as he dried some wine glasses. This had been happening every night for the past few days.

"Aren't you bored just hanging around here? Let's go check out another bar."

Sonny let out an irritated sigh. Jeez, why couldn't he be left alone? He looked at the redhead and two blondes.

"I just came here to drink but you ladies go on ahead."

There were pouts all around. "But that won't be much fun."

The redhead smirked sultrily and lowered her voice. She was determined to get King into her bed one way or another.

"If you just want to drink we can go to my place. I live nearby and you're _welcome_ to stay over."

"That's ok. My place is nearby too."

The girls perked up at this piece of information. No one knew where Sonny lived. Here was an opportunity not to be missed.

"Oh really? Where?"

"Yes where? I want to see!"

"Me too!"

Good grief! Couldn't these women take a hint? He was seriously getting annoyed. He turned to look at the trio.

"Must I spell it out for you? I'm not interested…."

Sonny's voice trailed off when he noticed the person who had walked up and was now standing at the side.

"You sure you don't want to tell them where you're staying?"

Will was pissed. He had walked into the upscale bar to find Sonny surrounded by women.

"Will…"

"Damn you Sonny. Are you enjoying yourself here?"

Sonny was surprised and annoyed in turns. What was Will doing here? How had he found him? He looked at the younger man.

"What do you care Will?"

What. The. _Hell?!_ Will was in _**NO **_mood for attitude right now. His face tightened in anger and he reached out and grabbed Sonny by the collar. The women gasped in surprise.

"Get over here!"

Will dragged Sonny up from the barstool. In his shocked state, Sonny didn't put up a fight.

Will turned to the women and smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Excuse us. We have have some unfinished business."

"…S-sure..."

The three women and the equally surprised bartender watched as Sonny Kiriakis was dragged off out the bar by Will Horton.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes Will walked Sonny down a deserted, dimly lit alleyway. Sonny recovered enough to pull away from Will. Now he was more irritated than before.

"What the hell was that for? How did you find me?"

Will gave Sonny and equally irritated stare.

"I used my contacts, how else?"

"Hmf…I see…Just let me be Will. I'm nothing to you any way."

Sonny made to walk away but Will stood in his path. Will looked at the taller man in disbelieving anger.

"_Nothing_ to me?! I cooked dinner for you _every_ night! Udon, Spaghetti Bolognaise…you name it! _Why_ didn't you come home? "

Sonny's eyes widened in stunned disbelief at what he was hearing. Did Will just…

"You've been waiting for me at my apartment?"

Will stopped his rant momentarily. A little irritated at Sonny's question. Not catching the implied meaning.

"What? You got a problem with that?"

"It's…I just…I _thought_ you had gone back to your apartment."

Will looked at Sonny in silence before lowering his head. He forgot to mention that.

"Oh…I see."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck wearily.

"Sometimes I swear, you could be such a blockhead Will."

"A blockhead?! I resent being called that by someone who has the morals of an alley cat!"

Will was angry all over again at Sonny's puzzled look.

"You didn't come home all this time so you must have been screwing around with some woman."

"I wasn't!"

"Liar! I just saw your harem panting for your attention."

"I said I didn't! Jeez! They came up to me on their own."

"Then…then where have you been sleeping? Has to be at some woman's place."

"Past or present I have never slept over at a woman's apartment." Sonny sighed tiredly. "I crash at one of my family's hotels."

"Oh so you took them to your hotel room? I know you! You are so horny that you can't survive without sex, not even for a day."

Sonny gritted his teeth. How many times did he have to say it before Will got it through to his brain?

"I _already_ said I wouldn't sleep with anyone but you Will and I mean it."

Sonny ran his hand over his face. Why was Will so irritated anyway?

"What are you so pissy about anyway?"

Will glare at him. Seriously?

"It's your entire fault actually!"

"Jeez your behaving as if I have been cheating on you or something. Don't tell ne you were _jealous_?"

Will had opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut. What? Jealous? Him?

It was Sonny's turn to be speechless.

"Well I'll be damned! Really?"

Will dropped his head into his hands in confusion. Had he really been jealous with those women? He shook his head as if to clear it.

"I don't know …I just got really pissed off when I thought of you making love to someone else. It drove me crazy!"

Will's face was red and his breath ragged from the forcefulness of his speech. Sonny looked at the man he loved with his whole heart.

"Wha–…?"

Will was startled when Sonny suddenly hugged him tight.

"Why…all of a sudden…"

"I'm sorry."

Huh? Did Sonny really just apologise? Will was bewildered. Sonny pulled back slightly to look at Will.

"You are always surrounded by people and I felt like I could never make you mine alone."

Will blushed at Sonny's admission and looked away down the alley.

"You forget who knows my one big secret. And aren't you the only one who makes love to me every night?"

Sonny dragged a hand through his dark hair and smirked. How _could_ he forget? He was being totally silly.

"I guess I shouldn't have been so selfish huh? Come on let's go home."

"Wait…does this mean that you weren't actually angry? Were you just …._sulking_? _You?!_"

Sonny's face flushed red. "Shut up! I already said I was sorry."

Will looked away quickly to hide the smile on his face. Sonny was just too cute. Well he supposed it was his bad as well for not seeing it sooner.

Sonny wrapped his arms around Will again as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey Will?"

"Mmm…What?"

"I want to go home so I can take you but…I…I can't wait that long."

He groped Will's ass as he began grinding against him. He had been without Will for a week. Will shuddered as Sonny bit the tip of his ear.

"N-neither c-can I…"

They were too hot for each other to wait.

* * *

Will moaned as Sonny slid into him. It had been so long since he'd had Sonny inside him. Way too long. He felt so damn _good_ too. He wrapped his legs around Sonny's waist, burying his face in the man's shoulder as each deep hard thrust sent his mind reeling and his body to the edge of his control.

Sonny was barely holding onto his control. He needed to confirm something and he needed to do it fast before he lost it completely. He slowed his strokes a bit.

"Will…do you…like it when…we make love…?"

"I…I…_ahhh_…I l-love i-it…_ohhh_…It's s-so g-good…_oh god_!"

Sonny captured Will's mouth in a kiss that made the blonde's toes curl. He broke the kiss a few moments later and pressed their foreheads together.

"What about…kissing?"

"I love…._mmm_…y-your k-kisses too…"

Will flushed pink and gripped Sonny's shoulders tighter. He was so close.

"Then…what about….me…?"

Will almost screamed when Sonny pulled out slowly before slamming back up inside him, repeating the action again and again. Dear god he was going to die from pleasure.

"_Oh god!_ I…_mmm_…I-I love…you…"

Will gasped as his body threatened to go up in flames. He tangled the fingers of one hand in Sonny's brown locks and gripped the back of his shirt with the other and held on.

"I love y-you Sonny." Will whispered, as he repeated the confession

"_Will_…."

Those whispered words were all Sonny needed. He grabbed Will by the hips, holding them captive as he thrust up burying the length of his swollen cock inside the writhing blonde, thrusting hard and fast into Will, making sure to hit his sweet spot over and over again.

Will's eyes rolled to the back of his head and the scream, as he orgasmed, was muffled by Sonny's kiss and the groan he let out as he spilled himself inside the beautiful blonde.

* * *

"Indeed the King's 'techniques' are superior. You tricked me into saying I love you and in an _alleyway_ no less!"

Will lay on in bed wrapped in the warm cocoon of Sonny's embrace.

"It had nothing to do with 'technique'. It was simply my true feelings. I would kill myself to pleasure you, make you happy. As for the alleyway...you were the one who dragged me there remember?"

Will burrowed closer into Sonny's body, hiding his blushing face in the older man's muscled chest. Sonny smirked. _At last_, he thought.

"…Whatever…." Will muttered.

Indeed if it hadn't been for Sonny he wouldn't have realized his own feelings. He would never make that mistake again.

**He he he! Sneaky Sonny...**

**Next up...who's the mystery guest?**


End file.
